


The Jewelry Quartet (plus one)

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous has a certain tradition, when it comes to his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by drabble requests on Tumblr.

"What's this?"

Marvelous laughed. It really irritated Joe when he did that, answering a question with a smirk, a laugh or some ridiculous face that did nothing to answer the question posed to him. His default expression was a smirk.

Joe frowned, turning his attention to the pendant Marvelous had handed him, his fingers tracing the cross-shaped outline, and in particular the raised design in the center. Blue enamel and a capital J.

And Joe wondered about fate, that Marvelous should have such a gem in his vast collection of jewels and adornments.

Joe slipped the chain around his neck.


	2. Necklace

Marvelous stepped back and smiled, crossing his arms. Luka's eyes went wide, her hands clasped together and she bounced on her toes. "Any of them?"

He nodded.

She took a step forward, shooting a nervous glance at him. "Why?"

Marvelous tilted his head.. "It's a gift."

She lifted her head. "There's no such thing."

"Then you'll promise you won't be stealing anything from me."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you think I am?"

"A thief. That's why I chose you."

She hesitated, then took the key necklace. It wasn't what he'd have guessed, but it wasn't his place to ask.


	3. Adornment

Don made a deeply unattractive squeaking noise when Marvelous pushed him, throwing his arms out to steady himself against the wall. He closed his eyes tight and turned his head away until he felt Marvelous stop fiddling with the collar of his shirt and walk away.

He looked down, pulling out the front of his shirt to examine the new adornment. A pair of silver ship's wheels, connected across his tie by three fine hanging chains.

Don looked up, but Marvelous was gone. Joe was across the room still, though, and he was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. He does that."


	4. Complete

"Oi, Princess. Ahim. C'mere."

She looked around, holding one of the fragile porcelain teapots she was adding to the shelf behind their dining table. "Marvelous-san?" She noticed Joe smirking as he walked past her to head upstairs. She was alone with Marvelous.

"I have something for you." He elaborated. She set her teapot down and crossed the room. He held out a clenched fist. A charm with a pink stone dangled on a fine silver chain. "'Cause you're part of my crew now."

She hugged him, and so didn't see when his ears flushed red enough to rival his coat.


	5. Belt

Marvelous left the belt and buckle on his place-setting at the table before breakfast one morning. Without a note, without any indication it was from him. Joe watched him do it.

And yet the next day the belt was around Gai's waist. Not that it really helped. At least the anchor emblazoned on the buckle matched the general motif of his clothes.

Their apprentice never asked, and Marvelous never volunteered the information.

"You might have told him it was from you," Joe said to him one night.

"He knows," was Marvelous' only response, and Joe had to concede the point.


End file.
